The Half-Hungry Games
by percabeth1643
Summary: HoO HG crossover. May the odds be ever in your favor.{rated T just in case}
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Hungry Games

Author's Note: Once again, I was on the quest for a good fanfic, and once again, my plans were ruined. As such, I decided to write my own. This one is a HoO/HG crossover. Hope you like it. {Oh, and you might want to read my sequel to HoO called return of fire, cuze there's some stuff in here that depends on it.}

Disclaimer:I'm only going to say this once, because more than that gets depressing. I do NOT own hunger games, and I do NOT own percy jackson. Huph.

The Quest

Percy Jackson was running full speed for the Big House at Camp Half-Blood, after receiving a message to get there as soon as possible. At his sides were Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, Leo Vadez, and, oddly enough, Jason Grace. Last Percy saw him, he was erecting a temple for one of the many minor gods running around over in Camp Jupiter. He guessed this must be pretty important. And Leo? Man, he gave everybody a pretty big scare when he disappeared off the planet for a week, then had the nerve to crash his own funeral. Looking ahead, Percy picked up the pace, seeing as the Big House was just ahead, and boy, did Chiron look worried.

Annabeth Chase was worried. All Chiron had told her was get to the Big House immediately. But he always told her more that that tiny piece of information. But now they were here, and she was going to demand some answers. However, it looked like Chiron was, in fact, in the mood for giving information. "The gods have just informed me," he bagan, "that the four of you are need to take on a quest of the last Great Prophecy's importance. Perhaps even greater. I will give you more information once the quest's leader, as designated by the gods, consults Rachel for a prophecy." At this, he turns to Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase," he states, "the gods have decreed that you will lead this quest. Go to Rachael in her cave and ask her, "How can I defeat Panem and save the future world?" Then come back and repeat every word she tells you. Go on now, child." With that, he stops speaking and dismisses us. And she ran off to where Rachael stayed, determined to lead this quest.

Rachael Dare was sitting in her peaceful little cave when Annabeth burst in. She was breathing abnormally heavy, as if she'd run the whole way here from the Big House...scratch that. She had run the whole way from the Big House. Prophetic sight did have it's perks. Annabeth turned to me, and carefully, as if repeating something, said, "How can I defeat Panem and save the future world?" At her words, Rachael saw the green light and felt the shakes that always accompany a prophecy. But this vision was her worst yet. She saw horrible things:Children starving, people being beaten, and worst of all, a horribly sickly old man watching, and, and laughing at the sight of teenagers fighting to the death. Then, suddenly, she knew the words to speak.

The four ordained shall pass through the veil

And fight to protect, through fire or hail

Search through that world far and wide

And find the one, condemned to hide

When all around, things start to fall

Find the one who stands quite tall.

And with that, she fell into a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 2

The Half-Hungry Games

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Been a while since I posted. Oh, and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!

Annabeth Chase was worried sick and freaking out. Oh, not about Rachael fainting, that happened after every prophecy. No, the bad part was the disturbing prophecy and the look on Rachael's face before and while delivering it. It was obvious what she had seen had messed her up. Grimly, she set the unconscious girl into a more comfortable position and then ran like all the horrors of Tartarus[I think] were behind her the whole way to the Big House.

Leo Valdez was confused. Panem? The future? Whatever this weird quest was about, it was definitely gonna be pretty trippy. Oh, well, he wasn't going to get any more information until Annabeth came back. Leo knew what that look on Chiron's face meant. So, he settled himself in for the wait. Although, wasn't that Annabeth running like she was in the famous bull run of Spain? Maybe he wouldn't have to wait so long after all.

Chiron was apprehensive. The information the gods sent him wasn't much. But what he had was pretty, well, scary if he was honest with himself. As Annabeth ran up and began filling him in on all that had happened, his heart sank like a stone in his chest. This sounded dangerous, and they had all been through so much, especially Annabeth and Percy. The two were practically his children, and it was killing him to have to do this to him. But, the will of the gods must be obeyed. So, with a deep sigh as Annabeth finished her tale, he said, "I don't know much, but I can tell you this and a little more: You four are the four ordained.


	3. Authors Note

After much thought, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. As much as I love it, I'm simply no good at writing action or battles, which the story needs. Leave a review or pm me if you're interested.


End file.
